El ninja que amo una vez
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: El clan Nakatsukasa tiene un grave problema una bruja, quiere atentar contra la vida de la joven hija del shogun y solo el clan de la estrella podría salvar su vida, pero entre dos jovenes de mundos e ideales diferentes se desatara un gran romance.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**** el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

**Prologo**

Japón en el apogeo de grandes avances ya habiendo terminado una guerra y por fin el imperio se encontraba inmerso en una aparente paz y quietud el clan Nakatsukasa uno de los más poderosos clanes cuna de grandes guerreros y de un poderoso Shogun que habitaba en la cumbre de una gran ciudad que era resguardada por muchos samuráis, aunque con solo ellos bastaba el Shogun temía por la vida de su hija Tsubaki ya que hacía ya unos meses había recibido una amenaza jurada escrita por un anónimo que decía así.

_Nakatsukasa-san_

_entrega tu titulo y renuncia a tu casa, tu y toda tu prole tendrán que marcharse de la casa feudal, o de lo contrario me llevare lo que más valoras a tu hija._

Esa corta pero eficaz amenaza basto para el que gran y poderoso Shogun sintiera algo que no había sentido antes, miedo así es ahora un hombre que siempre había sido orgulloso y seguro de si mismo ahora sentía temor un sentimiento que no había sentido ni en el campo de batalla en sus tiempos mozos. Su hijo Masamune en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y aunque confiaba en sus hombres no estaba completamente seguro de que su hija estuviera a salvo para ello tendría que hacer algo que estaba en contra de sus principios como samurái tendría que pedir ayuda a los ninjas y no a cualquier clan de ninjas necesitaba profesionales y esos profesionales eran los ninjas pertenecientes al clan de la estrella, Para ello tuvo que enviarles una propuesta.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado de Japón Un hombre de cabellera blanca y puntiaguda leía con atención la tentadora oferta del Shogun Nakatsukasa, al parecer el poderoso clan de samuráis seguramente no estaban ya seguros de sus habilidades como para solicitar la ayuda de él y su clan. White Star se sintió muy complacido con aquella muestra de debilidad de parte del orgulloso clan, esa hubiera sido una oportunidad de oro para tomar la ciudad de los Nakatsukasa, pero al pensar en las posibles consecuencias si su plan no resultaba como esperaba decidió que lo mejor sería aceptar aquella oferta eso le serviría a su hijo para desarrollar sus habilidades ese sin duda esa era la oportunidad perfecta para su hijo Black Star demostrar si todo el tiempo que invirtió en entrenarlo valiera la pena. Ya estaba decidido el clan entero tendría su primera misión en más de diez años con ello demostrarían su superioridad sobre los samuráis o morirían en el intento.

Continuara.


	2. Encuentro en la casa Nakatsukasa

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**** el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

**Encuentro en la casa Nakatsukasa**

El clan de la estrella, se alistaba para su viaje a la ciudad donde les solicitaban White Star miraba con recelo su hogar donde estaba aun su hijo empacando algunas cosas que le hacían falta, aunque dudaba un poco de él sabía perfectamente que si no le daba alguna clase de responsabilidad sería un mediocre.

-¡Hijo date prisa!-Grito el hombre molesto por la tardanza de su hijo.

-¡Ya termina padre estaré contigo en un momento!-Grito un chico algo bajito y de cabello azul en punta, su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta negra con cadenas, el muchacho tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción pronto tendría su primera misión como el ninja que ahora era eso le daba una gran felicidad ya que para eso se había entrenado.

-Ten en cuenta que si te comportas de esa forma con los Nakatsukasa nos rechazaran por tu culpa.-Regaño White Star a su hijo por su poca seriedad en el asunto.

-Yo no sé porque te tomas tan enserio eso si lo único que tenemos que hacer es cuidar a una niña rica que es hija de un shogun Samurái, ¿no se supone que los ninjas y samuráis no nos llevamos bien?-Pregunto en joven desganado a las exigencias de su padre, quien le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡Mocoso tonto! ¡¿Qué no tienes idea de la seriedad de este asunto? Hacemos esto para poderles demostrar nuestra superioridad a los Nakatsukasa y con ello también ganaremos una gran recompensa y solo tenemos que cuidar a la hija de ese Shogun ¿entendiste? –Pregunto por última vez el hombre cansado de la altanería de su hijo.

-Si como quiera, vámonos.-Contesto molesto el chico sobándose el lugar donde su viejo le había encestado el golpe.

Así comenzó el viaje del clan ninja al palacio Nakatsukasa.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar una hermosa joven alta, de cuerpo voluptuoso y de hermosa y larga cabellera azabache contemplaba el horizonte desde el gran ventanal de su espaciosa habitación al parecer esa ventana era su única conexión con el mundo exterior la joven jamás en su vida había salido de aquella casa, solo se limitaba a salir al jardín de vez en cuando pero no era lo mismo para la joven, ella soñaba con algún día atravesar esos impenetrables muros y poder explorar el mundo exterior. Un mundo que ella quería conocer, sus culturas, su gente, todo. Solo quedaba un inconveniente su familia ellos no se lo permitirían y más ahora que ella estaba amenazada ese sueño estaba lejos de cumplirse tan solo le quedaba su imaginación y la esperanza de algún día romper las cadenas que la aprisionaban a aquel lugar y poder ser feliz como ella deseaba.

.

.

.

.

La mañana llego sobre la ciudad feudal y con ella el clan de la estrella quienes eran observados por la población con temor, asco y repugnancia. Black Star miraba a la gente a su alrededor y no comprendía el porqué de que aquel trato hacía ellos, miro a su padre quien no perdía la vista del frente aparentando que aquellas personas no existían, solo entonces comprendió el joven que algo debieron haber hecho en aquel lugar para que las personas sintiera tanto asco por ellos, afortunadamente salieron de la ciudad muy rápido y lograron llegar a las grandes paredes de la enorme casa feudal. Uno de los Samurái les abrió las puertas, el joven de cabellos azules miro maravillado la grandeza de aquel lugar era enorme, sus jardines eran inmensos con hermosas flores de las cuales sobresalían las camelias, al entrar al hermoso y gigantesco salón dotado de elegantes muebles, candelabros, estatuas y armaduras. Si eso era ser un samurái su padre se había equivocado de vocación. Caminaron por interminables pasillos hasta llegar a la presencia de un hombre que era algo mayor de cabello negro que usaba gafas que los miraba muy seriamente.

-Bienvenido White Star, agradezco que hallas aceptado mi oferta.-Saludo cortésmente el hombre, luego fijo su vista en Black Star.-Veo que este joven es tu hijo.-Argumento el Shogun.

-Si su nombre es Black Star, él quizás tenga la misma edad que Tsubaki, te explicare de que manera nos repartiremos el trabajo yo y los demás miembros del clan protegeremos el exterior y el interior de la casa, mientras tanto mi hijo se hará cargo de la seguridad de su hija como su guardaespaldas personal.-Explico el ninja de cabello blanco.

-¿Crees que tu hijo está lo suficientemente calificado para esa labor?-Pregunto el viejo samurái notando lo joven y aparentemente inexperto al chico.

-De doy mi palabra mi hijo daría su vida por proteger a tu hija te apuesto mi vida si llegara a fracasar.-Contesto serio White Star desafiándolo con una mirada gélida.

-Bien confió en tu palabra, pero si algo le llegase a ocurrir a mi hija tú y tu hijo morirán ¿entendido?-Amenazo también desafiante el Shogun.

-Sí, entendido.-Respondió ya más calmado el hombre.

-Ahora que ya dejamos en claro las condiciones permíteme que uno de mis sirvientes le muestre a tu hijo donde está la habitación de mi hija, las condiciones que le doy es que solo puede estar adentro de dicho lugar durante el día la noche queda estrictamente prohibido que se asome ahí a menos que mi hija este inmersa en un gran peligro.-Fue lo último que dijo el señor Nakatsukasa para luego marcharse, un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos guió a Black Star a una habitación de inmensas puertas elegantes, el joven albino busco en la llave de dicho cuarto, pero al parecer la paciencia no era una virtud en el ninja.

-¡¿Podrías darte prisa?-Grito el joven algo histérico.

-Cálmate, esto es un asunto serió.-Contesto el chico de ojos rojos también molesto hasta que al fin hayo la dichosa llave.-Por cierto mi nombre es Soul bienvenido a la casa feudal, solo debo decirte una cosa la señorita Tsubaki es muy amable pero no cuando intestas verla mientras se baña, ten cuidado en ese aspecto, puedes entrar bajo tu propio riesgo.-Fue lo último que le dijo Soul antes de marcharse.

Black Star entro a la enorme habitación que parecía el cuarto de una princesa hermoso llego de grandes adornos, una espejo de cuerpo completo, una enorme cama de Satén , cortinas de seda y una hermosa ventana con vista panorámica. El muchacho quedo fascinado con aquella vista era como ver la cuidad desde el cielo repentinamente alguien entro a la habitación se volteo para quedar todavía más fascinado con lo que tenía enfrente. Era una hermosa joven de grandes atributos, hermoso rostro, de larga cabellera negra que era sujeta por una coleta, vestía un bello kimono de seda amarillo con flores rojas. La joven también se sorprendió al ver al apuesto joven que se encontraba en su habitación sus rebeldes cabellos azules, sus músculos notablemente fuertes que aunque sus vestimentas taparan su pecho y piernas en sus brazos se podía ver el esfuerzo físico su rostro algo infantil pero a la vez encantador llamo su atención.

-Hola, ¡yo soy Black Star el gran ninja que te protegerá!-Afirmo orgulloso el joven.

-Yo soy Tsubaki, es un placer conocerte Black Star.-Saludo cortésmente la joven con una sonrisa al fin tenía un amigo.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, ****DjPuMa13g****, ****yuki-chan22**


	3. nuevos amigos

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**** el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

**Nuevos amigos y la llegada del hijo del emperador**

Black Star y Tsubaki hablaron por largo rato hasta que la joven quedo dormida, el chico la miraba anhelante, no por el único hecho de que fuera hermosa sino también porque ella era la primera amiga que había tenido en mucho tiempo, el clan aunque eran fraternales y demás con él, ellos no eran sus amigos eran su familia. Pero Tsubaki era especial al salir de la habitación volvió a encontrarse con Soul quien era acompañado de una chica rubia cenizo de ojos verdes y una chica de cabello rosa largo hasta los hombros, con ojos azules.

-¡Hola Soul!-Saludo alegre Black Star al joven.

-Hola Black, ellas son mis amigas Maka Albarn la ex tabla de planchar y Crona Makenshi.-Contesto el albino presentando a las dos chicas aunque Maka lo golpeo muy fuerte por el comentario a su persona.

-Yo no creo que ustedes sean solo sirvientes ¿Qué son ustedes de la familia Nakatsukasa?-Pregunto dudoso Black Star a los presentes.

-Te contaremos el asunto con detalles pero, este no es un lugar seguro acompáñanos a la biblioteca.-Susurro Maka algo preocupada.

-Pero no puedo abandonar mi puesto.-Protesto el joven de cabello azul.

-No será mucho tiempo, es por nuestra propia seguridad que no podemos divulgarlo en esta parte de la casa.-Explico Soul, mientras Crona asentía.

Black Star acompaño a los jóvenes a la biblioteca una vez en el lugar ellos se ocultaron en la parte más profunda de la biblioteca de la casa para sentirse más a gusto una vez seguros.

-Amigo nuestra relación con la familia Nakatsukasa, es la siguiente.- Soul hizo una pausa y continuo. -Maka, Crona y yo somos refugiados de una aldea lejana. Fue hace unos cuatro años, vivíamos tranquilamente en la aldea donde residíamos era tranquila y apacible. Pero lamentablemente esa tranquilidad se acabo el día en que una bruja ataco nuestra aldea, la bruja quemo todas las casas y casi ni encontrábamos un lugar donde refugiarnos. Inicialmente éramos solo Maka y yo pero cuando llegamos a los límites de la aldea encontramos a Crona, escondida llorando en unos arbustos decidimos llevarla con nosotros. Viajamos varios meses hasta quedar en esta hermosa aldea, preguntamos por alguien que pudiera ayudarnos a buscar un refugio para que la bruja no nos encontrara la gente de la nos sugirió le pidiéramos ayuda a los Nakatsukasa y afortunadamente el señor Nakatsukasa nos dejo vivir en su casa como huéspedes, pero Maka insistió en que le pagáramos el favor trabajando como sirvientes y así hemos estado estos cuatro años.-Explico Soul, despreocupado como siempre.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Maka desconfiada al joven ninja.

-Maka él es el guardaespaldas de Tsubaki.-Contesto tímidamente Crona.

-Ohh, lo lamento soy algo desconfiada, tú debes entenderlo nuestras vidas está en constante peligro, y creo que a veces soy un poco brusca con el trato a otras personas.-Dijo al apenada Maka por su actitud altanera.

-Si ella es difícil, un comentario gracioso ya te da un golpe con el libro.-Comento sonriente Soul, haciendo que Maka le pegara con la pasta del libro.

-¡Deja de ser un payaso!-Regaño la rubia.

-T-tenemos que dormir ahora, chicos ma-mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.-Agrego Crona al ver por la ventana que ya era de noche.

-Tienes razón Crona, buenas noches Black Star espero que tengas suerte en tu primer día en la casa.-Se despidió Maka con una sonrisa, Soul se limito a despedirse con la mano.

-Buenas noches Black-kun.-Dijo Crona con amabilidad dejando todos ellos al joven solo, Black Star se marcho del lugar y regreso a su sitio frente a las puertas del cuarto de Tsubaki.

.

.

.

.

La mañana se asomo a la gran ciudad feudal, el rocío bañaba las plantas y flores del patio y los rayos del sol se filtraban en las inmensas ventanas de la gran casa feudal. Black Star había tenido su primera noche en vela, no pego el ojo ni un segundo vigilando la puerta y de vez en cuando revisando la habitación para asegurarse de que Tsubaki estuviera a salvo, Pronto un ruido fuerte se escucho a lo lejos. El joven se asomo por la ventana del pasillo para ver de quien se trataba, a lo lejos observo una gran caravana de llevaban a alguien importante, casualmente Soul pasaba por allí, Black Star aprovecho para preguntarle quien era dicho personaje que se acercaba a la casa feudal.

-¿Quién viene a la casa?-Pregunto el joven de cabello azul.

Soul se asomo por la ventana y con solo ver la caravana supo de quien se trataba.

-Es Death the Kid el hijo del emperador del país, que es un gran amigo del señor Nakatsukasa, viene de visita a menudo, antes no eran tan frecuentes pero últimamente el viene una vez cada dos semanas, lo extraño es que siempre es cuando Crona es la encargada del jardín.-Comento con molestia el albino.-Si le gusta Crona o no es su problema pero debería limitarse con sus escándalos.-Fue todo lo que le dijo Soul a Black Star para luego seguir con sus labores con pesadez.

Black Star entro a la habitación de tsubaki donde por accidente la vio semidesnuda. La chica se dio cuenta, enojada le comenzó a lanzar cosas y una de ellas impacto en su cabeza. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

El ninja abrió poco a poco sus ojos contemplando el rostro preocupado de Tsubaki. Cuando se levanto pudo notar que estaba en la en la cama de Tsubaki con un vendaje en su frente.

-Lamento tanto lo que hice, te lance eso por impulso no pensé que te haría tal daño.-Le dijo preocupada la chica mirándolo afligida, el joven no se molestaría con ella.

-Tranquila, entiendo fue un accidente a todos nos pasa.-Contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

Tsubaki lo miro tiernamente, no era como su padre y hermano le hermano le habían dicho de los ninjas. Black Star no era un sujeto frio y sin emociones, como le habían dicho. Era un joven alegre, hiperactivo y feliz, como un joven normal y eso le agradaba Tsubaki. Aunque tenía a Soul, Maka y Crona para hablar de vez en cuando ellos casi no tenían tiempo en sus labores para hablar con ella, pero Black Star si y lo mejor era que él estaría a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte en el jardín de la casa, Crona cuidaba de las camelias en el hermoso lugar. No se percato de que era observada por un joven de cabellos negros con líneas blancas en el flequillo. Era Kid el hijo del emperador del Japón que la miraba con anhelo en sus ojos. Desde que la vio por primera vez quedo prendado de la hermosa y misteriosa chica de cabellos rosa y hermosos ojos azules como el cielo.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hace 3 años_

_Era un día de verano, como tantos otros. Kid por formalidad visitaba gradualmente la casa Nakatsukasa por gestiones de su padre. También lo hacía para ayudar a que la casa fuera lo más simétrica posible. Ya fuera arreglando las ventanas para que cada una fuera del mismo tamaño y diseño, arreglando las puertas y mando a plantar un solo tipo de flores que ellos quisieran, Tsubaki le sugiriera que fueran camelias y ese mismo día inicio la plantación de estas. Cuando él paseaba por el jardín pudo ver que la encargada de tal labor era una hermosa chica de cabellos rosa cortos, vestía un vestido negro que realzaba su blanca piel de porcelana y sus bellos ojos azules. Desde ese día quedo maravillado por su simétrica belleza y por eso comenzó a visitar más seguido la casa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Al pasar de los años noto que la joven había cambiado mucho. Su cuerpo ahora era un poco más voluptuoso y sus cabellos eran largos y vestía de con colores más alegres, tenía la esperanza de que ese mismo día sería el día que le confesara su amor a ese ángel.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose**


	4. visita al pueblo

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**** el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

**Visita al pueblo: Problemas**

Kid armándose de valor se acerco a la chica de sus sueños. Crona estaba ocupada arreglando el jardín, Kid respiro hondo pensando que decirle, Crona volteo y vio asombrada al apuesto pelinegro que estaba sonrojado frente a ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kid y esto es para ti.-Dijo este rápido poniendo frente a ella, el regalo que iba a darle, con los ojos cerrados. Pero cuando los abrió vio a la joven que estaba arrodillada en posición fetal murmurando.

"_No sé cómo lidiar con esto"_

Una y otra vez, Kid miro algo angustiado la reacción de la chica, conquistarla sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Black Star, estaba con Tsubaki en su habitación que suspiraba melancólica. El joven de cabello azul miro con tristeza a la joven, él joven no soportaba verla llorar. No le gustaba ver ese hermoso rostro sumergido en lagrimas, tenía que pensar en algo que pudiera hacerla sonreir, pudo ver que nadie vigilaba la ventana de la habitación de ella, tenían vía libre para un posible escape. Entendía cual era la consternación de la chica, ella nunca había salido de la casa, y él sería el que arriesgaría su vida para que el sueño de ella cumpliera.

-Tsubaki, ¿sabes que te haría sentir bien?-Pregunto Black Star con un sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto curiosa la joven.

El muchacho sin decirle una sola palabra tomo una capucha negra, y tomo la delicada mano de la joven y salto con ella por la alta ventana. Tsubaki se sujeto lo más fuerte que pudo del joven ninja que saltaba de aquí allá con ella arrastras, hasta que llegaron al bosque a las afueras de la casa feudal. Tsubaki estaba molesta y quería una explicación.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto molesta la pelinegra.

-Lo que tú querías, salimos de la casa feudal, ahora conocerás la ciudad y regresaremos antes de que tu padre y el mío se den cuenta.-Contesto este feliz.

-¿Tú crees que eso funcionara?-Pregunto dudosa la chica.

-Claro, confía en mi Tsubaki, estas al lado del gran ore-sama no tienes de que preocuparte si estarás a salvo conmigo.-Aseguro el joven, tomando su mano y dándole confianza, Tsubaki sonrió ante la confianza del joven en verdad era un chico muy peculiar, tan seguro de si mismo era algo raro en las personas que ella conocía. Él era especial, era diferente. Juntos caminaron rumbo a la aldea, Black Star se cubrió con la capucha negra para no ser descubierto por los ciudadanos, Tsubaki tenía la ventaja de que nadie en el pueblo sabía quién era, eso era bueno para ellos.

.

.

.

.

La aldea era muy hermosa y espaciosa había varías tiendas por doquier, la gente saludaba con amabilidad a los dos jóvenes, las hermosas casas de madera. Eran de vistosos colores. Tsubaki y Black Star curiosearon por las tiendas hasta que la pelinegra encontró algo que le intereso.

-¿Cuánto cuesta este Kimono?-Pregunto la chica mirando un hermosos kimono de flores.

-quinientos, señorita.-Contesto el dependiente.

-Bien me lo llevo.-Black Star estaba aburrido, era de verdad una molestia tener que acompañar a Tsubaki, era fastidioso al terminar de hacer las gestiones de la chica, al terminar la transacción los jóvenes se toparon con algo que no estaba en sus planes.

-Oye preciosa, ¿Por qué estas con ese tonto, en lugar de con un hombre como yo?-Pregunto un hombre fornido que por su aspecto se podía ver que esta borracho.

El sujeto tomo bruscamente el brazo de la chica, haciendo que esta protestara por el dolo. Black Star se enfureció ante esa acción, le dio un certero puñetazo al malviviente, haciendo que este se atontara dándole tiempo a Tsubaki tiempo de alejarse de él.

-¡Me dolió imbécil!-Grito molesto el sujeto apunto de golpearlo, el joven ninja dio uso de su habilidad y destreza para esquivar sus torpes golpes hasta que ese hombre se canso, en eso el chico de cabello azul, le dio un puntapié directo al sujeto haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo quedando inconsciente.

El resto del día la pasaron tranquilos, pronto llego la hora de volver. Los dos entraron por la misma ventana de la que salieron, Tsubaki estaba feliz al fin había visto y enfrentado el mundo exterior y todo era gracias al imprudente ninja, que en esos momentos alardeaba de su hazaña, ella si previo aviso se inclino solo un poco para darle un tierno beso en la frente. Que hizo que este se sonrojara de manera notoria.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado del bosque cerca del castillo un samurái de cabello cenizo observaba su objetivo, al ver quién era el guardaespaldas de la joven, supo que sería más fácil su trabajo, ya que era un chico. El plan de secuestro sería más que exitoso.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose ****hadilu-chan**


	5. Primer atentado

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**** el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

**Primer atentado**

Los dos jóvenes tuvieron la fortuna de que nadie ni siquiera los miembros del clan de Black Star se enteraran de su partida temporal, Tsubaki sentía un leve desagrado por el mundo exterior a causa del ebrio, pero se animo al recordar que ese era uno de los problemas de los que Masamune le había advertido. Vio como Black Star no pedía de vista la ventana como si presintiera que algo estuviera a punto de pasar.

-Black Star ¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto ella asustada.

El joven volteo y pudo ver el temor en los ojos de la chica. Decidió mejor no alarmarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-No pasa nada Tsubaki, ¡Siempre que el gran Ore-sama, este contigo nada te pasara!-Grito animado el joven.

-Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa, lo que hiciste hoy por mí.-Admitió la joven aproximándose a chico y darle un abrazo, algo que hizo que el corazón del orgulloso joven latiera a mil por hora. Pero para su desgracia, dicho abrazo termino y la joven se retiro de habitación dejándolo solo, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que pronto entraron dos personas. El iba a atacarlos, pero se calmo al ver que se trataban de Soul y Maka.

La joven rubia se acerco al ninja y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un libro que tenía en la mano.

-Maka-chop.-

-¡¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso?-Pregunto molesto Black Star.

-¿No sabes cuánto nos a Soul y a mí, costó evitar que el señor Nakatsukasa, Kid y sus asistentes y tu padre no se enteraran de que ustedes salieron?-Pregunto furica Maka.

-Si, amigo no es nada cool, dejarnos con esa carga.-Agrego Soul, continuando con el regaño.

-Igual llegamos a tiempo, eso es lo que importa ¿no?-Contesto el joven mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Da igual, solo se más cuidadoso con tus imprudencias, Black Star uno de estos días no podremos ayudarte y eso no solo te afectara a ti, piensa en Tsubaki y en tu padre.-Dijo severo Soul.

Black Star bajo la cabeza pensando en las palabras de Maka, tenía razón. No pensó que sucedería si su padre, tendría problemas por sus acciones. Eso lo hizo sentir de lo peor.

-Tienen razón chicos, he sido muy descuidado, perdónenme.-Dijo el joven ninja haciendo una reverencia, algo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer, antaño.-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Crona-chan?-Pregunto el muchacho.

-Ella esta cenando con Tsubaki, tu padre y Kid. Mas específicamente al lado de Kid.-Contesto Maka con molestia.

-La pobre está muy nerviosa, Kid, no para de decir que es simetrica, y que quiere casarse con ella y cosas así.-Dijo Soul con cierta molestia.

-Bueno, solo espero que la presencia de hacer unos momentos no sea un problema.-Dijo Black Star serio.

-¿Una presencia?-Preguntaron Soul y Maka a la vez.

-Si hay alguien a las afueras de esta casa que vigila específicamente esta habitación, no la sentí al principio, pero ahora puedo ver que se acerco mucho.-Explico el joven de cabello azul.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay alguien espiando aquí?-Pregunto recelosa Maka.

-Soy un ninja nos entrenan para eso, lo importante es que no puedo bajar la guardia.-Respondió, algo animado mientras salía de la habitación junto con Maka y Soul.

.

.

.

.

Horas pasaron y las personas de la casa se fueron a dormir incluyendo a Tsubaki, el único que no dormía era Black Star que está parado en el marco de la ventana de Tsubaki esperando a quien sea que estuviera espiando en los alrededores, pudo ver que alguien se acercaba a la casa. El joven salto de la ventana. Y quedo frente a frente con el individuo que no apartaba su vista del joven.

-Tienes agallas para venir aquí ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto molesto Black Star.

El hombre que era alto de humildes vestimentas y cabello largo cenizo. Lo examino de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué tanto miras cara de perro?-Pregunto el chico aun más enojado.

-Veo, que el clan Nakatsukasa ha subestimado la nota enviada y manda a un chico a proteger su más preciado tesoro, debe ser un mal padre o un idiota.-Comento el sujeto aproximándose al joven desenvainando su katana y poniéndose en posición de combate.-Aunque seas un niño, mi misión es matarte y llevarme a la chica y eso hare, como mi nombre no es Mifune.

-No me mataras anciano, yo te derrotare primero.-Dijo Black Star también poniéndose en posición de combate.

Los dos guerreros pelearon arduamente, Black Star los ataques de Mifune. Se alejo y se escondió entre la maleza y comenzó a lanzar algunos Shuriken que Mifune golpeaba con facilidad con su espada. No tardo mucho localizarlo, pero el joven ninja se alejo de ese lugar a tiempo e intento atacar a Mifune por la espalda , logro aunque sea asestarle un golpe en el cuello que casi lo deja sin aliento.

-Vaya, no debí subestimarte.-Admitió el hombre, algo cansado.

-Yo tampoco-Admitió Black Star, mientras corría hacía a él samurái con un cuchillo, quien también se aproximo a Black Star. Ambos se dieron el último golpe, Black Star logro herirlo, pero para desgracia suya Mifune también y le hizo una herida algo profunda. Pronto se escucho que alguien venia hacia ellos Mifune huyo de la escena, dejando a Black Star en el suelo, mientras perdía el conocimiento. Lo único que pudo oír fue la voz de Crona, Soul y Maka.

.

.

.

.

Poco a poco el joven recupero el conocimiento y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Crona haciéndole algo al lugar donde Mifune le había herido. Salía una especia de resplandor de su mano y hay capto el mensaje. Crona era una bruja. La chica se asusto al ver que el joven la había descubierto.

-No le digas a nadie por favor.-Dijo asustada la pelirosa.

Black Star, no lo haría ya que ella se molesto en curarlo.

-¡Claro que no!, dime ¿cómo haces eso de la luz brillante que cura heridas?-Pregunto impresionado.

-Una amiga llamada Kim, me enseño este hechizo de curación.-Admitió más calmada.

-¿Maka y Soul lo saben?-Pregunto el joven.

-No.-Confeso la joven.-Es mi secreto, mi madre fue la bruja que ataco, la aldea de Maka y Soul, por eso no puedo decirles nada de esto, en especial a Kid- kun que dice que odia a las brujas por que mataron a su madre.-Agrego la joven con tristeza.

-Pero tú no eres mala.-Dijo Black Star.

-Lo se pero nadie se molestaría en escuchar mi explicación, por favor no le digas a nadie.-Rogó Crona.

-Lo prometo Crona-chan no le diré a nadie, si prometes no decirle a Tsubaki que casi me derrota ese tipo ¿Entendido?-Dijo este tendiéndole la mano, que Crona acepto.

-Prometido.-Dijeron ambos contentos.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien más aparte de Mifune observaba la casa, era una joven de cabellos celestes que se alejo del lugar al ver al samurái acercarse a su jefa no le agradaría eso.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose hadilu-chan**


	6. Beso deseado

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**** el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón. Advertencia leve lime.**

**El beso deseado**

La mañana pronto llego a llego al hermoso lugar, y Black Star ya recuperado de su enfrentamiento con Mifune aunque le era difícil dormir la noche anterior. No paraba de pensar en Tsubaki y lo que ese sujeto intento hacerle la noche anterior y se preguntaba algunas cosas por ejemplo ¿Quiénes estarían detrás de ella?, ¿Para que la querían los secuestradores? Y muchas otras interrogantes que lo sacaban de quicio y también un pequeño sueño que había tenido y que con el no pudo pegar un ojo toda la noche, se sintió algo avergonzado al recordarlo.

**Sueño de Black Star**

_Él joven estaba frente a unos arbustos, pudo oír una voz detrás de ellos y se asomo para ver de quien se trataba se quedo pasmado al ver que se trataba de la joven que amaba desnuda mientras limpiaba su hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo. Era la escena más cautivante que había visto en su vida. Pero lamentablemente pudo ver que fue descubierto por esta. Pero a diferencia de la Tsubaki real la otra Tsubaki no se molesto con él al contraría le hacía señas para que entrara con ella._

_El muchacho duda de esa invitación y se quedo pensativo un rato. Sin darse cuenta de la Tsubaki del sueño ya está frente a él y sin decir nada lo beso de manera profunda y nada tímida. Mientras le quitaba la ropa al joven quien estaba paralizado ante las acciones de la joven que lo manoseaba donde sus manos pudieran alcanzar. Black Star correspondió a la invitación de la chica y acaricio también el cuerpo de la hermosa joven. Para luego penetrarla de manera salvaje._

Pero debía admitir que esa clase de sueños no se harían realidad considerando que eran de mundos diferentes. El era un ninja pobretón sin ningún futuro, idiota, descuidado y demás. Y ella una chica adinerada de un clan muy poderoso, educada, inteligente y hermosa. Eran total y completamente opuestos no habría forma en que ella se fijara en un idiota como él. Lo único que podría aspirar con ella eran sus sueños pervertidos y de vez en cuando verla dormir y recibir uno que otro abrazo de su parte esos eran los momentos que más apreciaba cuando estaba con ella. Repentinamente la joven de sus sueños se acerco a él y le dio uno de sus cálidos abrazos.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el muchacho sorprendido.

-Maka y Soul me contaron lo que paso, siento haberte causado problemas, Crona me conto que luchaste con un sujeto que quería raptarme te lo agradezco mucho. Dijo está bajando un poco a su altura y rozar los labios del chico con los suyos. Dejando a Black Star ensimismado con sus pensamientos. – Eres el mejor amigo que haya tenido gracias.-Dijo esta dejándolo solo y con una sonrisa, al fin tuvo su tan deseado beso.

Continuara.

**Perdonen que lo hiciera tan corto prometo alargarlo**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose hadilu-chan**


	7. plan malvado

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**** el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

**Plan Malvado**

En lugar muy lejano en una oscura mazmorra a las afueras del pueblo una mujer de cabello verde y corto hasta la mitad del cuello, con un par de mechones largos al frente arreglados en trenza, de esbelta y hermosa figura. Su iracundo y temible rostro se fijo en el herido Mifune. Era atendido por una joven de largos cabellos celestes, que estaba nerviosa por la situación sabía que cuando ella se ponía así alguien saldría herido o muerto.

-¡Idiota, no lograste conseguir a la chica!-Le grito iracunda Medusa.-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije que le pasaría a tu hija si me fallabas?-Agrego en tono amenazante.

-¡No! Te lo suplico no le hagas nada a Ángela, por favor.-Rogó Mifune mientras Eruka vendaba su pecho.

Medusa lo pensó unos instantes, quizás podría usar al samurái en otra ocasión. Además la pequeña brujita también le sería útil pata la siguiente misión del hombre. En verdad necesitaba el alma de la chica Nakatsukasa antes del solsticio de verano que ya estaba próximo.

-Bien Mifune te dare otra oportunidad, en mi inmensa bondad. Perdonare tu falla con una condición.- Agrego en tono intrigante.

-¿Cuál es?-Pregunto curioso y nervioso.

-Que Ángela te ayude en tú próxima misión.-Demando Airosa.

-Medusa-sama, ¿No cree que eso sería muy peligroso para una niña de su edad?-Interrumpió Eruka preocupada por la situación de Mifune.

-Tranquila Eruka, la niña ni Mifune estarán en peligro ya que por supuesto tú los cuidaras.- Agrego la bruja serpiente con malicia.

Eruka se sentía impotente, ella ahora tendría que ver como salir de esa situación, ya que ella Medusa la tenía amenazada de muerte si no cooperaba con su plan.

-Procediere a repetir el plan que llevo ideando cuatro años, para completarlo necesito un alma pura de alguien de corazón y mente perfectamente pura. Para un hechizo especial.-Explico la mujer de cabello verde con una calma poco usual en ella.

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo es ese Medusa-sama?-Pregunto curiosa la bruja Sapo.

-Verás.-hizo una pausa y luego continuó.- El hechizo es indispensable para tomar el control de la mente de cualquiera y su uso incluye al emperador.-Expuso la bruja con satisfacción.-Para ello necesito mi ingrediente final que es el alma de esa chica, para después invadir el palacio. Al terminar la invasión iremos directamente a la habitación real y usaremos el nuevo poder que tendré para controlar la mente del emperador para que me de el control de Japón es el crimen perfecto.- Proclamo victoriosa la mujer.

-Pero Medusa-sama ¿Cómo piensa entrar al palacio sin causar alboroto?-Cuestiono respetuoso Mifune.

-Eso será sencillo, no olvidemos a mi pequeña Crona que aun no sabe que la hemos estado vigilando, al parecer inconscientemente nos esta ayudando con el plan engatusando a ese niño mimando, hijo del emperador del Japón, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el país entero sea nuestro.- Finalizo Medusa con una diabólica y retorcida sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

En la casa feudal las cosas marchaban con normalidad, Black Star ayudaba a Maka, Soul y Crona en algunas labores. Mientras Kid en esos momentos tomaba el té en compañía de sus asistentes una chica alta, rubia, de cabello largo y la otra una chica rubia, un poco más bajita que su hermana y de cabello corto.

-Liz, Patti, sigo firme en mi decisión y no voy a dar marcha atrás.-Dijo firme el moreno con ímpetu en sus ojos ámbar.

-Kid por favor piénsalo ¿crees que tú padre aceptara que te cases con una plebeya?-Cuestiono Liz preocupada.

-Es mi decisión y se queda, mi padre tendrá que aceptarlo.-Dijo este como última palabra dejando impresionadas a ambas rubias. Que prefirieron no seguir con el tema y continuar bebiendo.

.

.

.

.

Black Star por su parte, apreciaba cada instante junto a la bella Tsubaki. A quien amaba con todo su corazón y sin duda sería capaz de morir por ella. Incluso le pidió un pequeño consejo a Maka para ayudarlo a expresarle mejor sus sentimientos.

_-Maka.-Llamo al joven de pelos azules a la rubia._

_-¿Qué necesitas Black Star?-Pregunto la chica interesada y confundida._

_-¿Qué es lo que les gusta a la mujeres?-Pregunto el joven curioso, se cubrió adivinando cual sería la posible respuesta de la chica de ojos verdes. Pero sorprendentemente no paso nada._

_-Me alegra que recurrieras a mí, te daré el consejo más simple para tu limitada comprensión.-Dijo Maka.-Podrías escribir una carta de amor con tus sentimientos, no hay nada que nos guste más que un hombre que muestre su lado sensible.-Finalizo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El chico ninja así hizo, todo el tiempo que estuvo vigilando el sueño de su amada. Escribia con ahincó y destreza cada cosa que amaba de ella. Su naturaleza gentil, su hermosa forma de ser y su infinita capacidad de pasar por alto algunas tonterías que él hacía el punto era que amaba a esa joven y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose hadilu-chan**


	8. El peligro asecha

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo**** el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

**El peligro asecha**

Black Star ayudaba a Crona con el jardín. No era muy difícil solo tenían que ver si encontraban maleza y arrancarla, regar las flores y podar algunas ramas podridas. Pera el chico ninja mejore comenzar una conversación, para hacer más amena la obra.

-Dime, Crona ¿Te gusta Kid?-Pregunto Black Star con picardía, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de pena por ser descubierta.

-E-eso no se pre-pregunta.-Contesto molesta y nerviosa la chica, pero igual contraataco.- ¿y tú co con Tsubaki-chan?-Pregunto está provocando unos escalofríos y nervios a Black Star pero lo disimulo.

-No sé de qué me hablas Crona.- Respondió este mientras podaba unas ramas.

-Ma-Maka-chan ya me lo dijo, también menciono que le es-escribiste una carta.-Agrego la joven y al ver que el chico se quedo helado, al ser descubierto siguió.-¿Le gusto?-Pregunto la chica de ojos azules mientras seguía arrancando maleza.

El joven no se esperaba que Maka fuera una chismosa lo mejor sería no seguir con rodeos.

-Aun no se la doy.-Admitió fastidiado.-Me da algo de vergüenza mostrar ese tipo de debilidad, peor frente a una mujer.-Menciono un poco altanero.

Crona se molesto un poco por lo último, demostrar sus sentimientos no era una debilidad y ¿Cómo que en presencia de una mujer?, ¿Qué acaso creía que las mujeres eran menos o qué?

-Black-kun, decirle lo que sientes a alguien no es debilidad.-Dijo sería la chica de cabello rosa. -¿Cómo que frente a una mujer?, ¿Nos crees débiles acaso?- Pregunto molesta Crona, tal era el enojo que brotaron sin querer dos enormes alas de dragón negras.

Black Star se asusto un poco al ver el rostro iracundo de Crona. Y esas enormes alas lo espantaban más.

-Cla-claro que no, es solo que no quiero que ella me vea nervioso, no fue un comentario ofensivo si eso crees.-Corrigió el chico, haciendo que la joven bruja se calmara. Las alas se ocultaron de nuevo en su espalda, para luego desaparecer. Black Star no pudo evitar preguntar a que se debía eso.-¿Por qué te salieron alas Crona?-

Crona no sabía muy bien cómo explicarle a él eso de los temas animales, era muy complicado para un humano común entender el mundo de las brujas.

-Verás las brujas, basamos nuestro poder y hechizos de la naturaleza animal, nacemos con un tema animal que define bien que tipo de brujas seremos. Por ejemplo yo soy una bruja dragón por eso puede liberar mis alas.-Explico esta con detalle.-También podemos se dicho animal.-

-Eso es genial a mi me encantaría ser como tú seguro no hay limites para las brujas.-Dijo feliz Black Star haciendo que Crona se apenara. Repentinamente la chica sintió la presencia de Eruka cerca de ellos. Y por lo que vio el chico no pudo sentirla al parecer Eruka estaba en su forma animal lo mejor era esconderse.

-Black-kun será mejor que entremos.-Dijo Crona tomando la mano del chico para arrastrarlo adentro.

.

.

.

.

Eruka aun en su forma sapo, se retiro del estanque y volvió a donde estaban escondidos Mifune y Ángela volviendo a su forma humana.

-Me descubrieron, será mejor que tú espíes Ángela, Crona aun no te conoce. Aunque sienta tú presencia no sabrá si eres amiga o enemiga.-Dijo Eruka a la niña. Pero Mifune no aceptaba esa idea.

-No Eruka es muy peligroso, si Crona se entera que trabaja para su madre podría matarla.-Alego el samurái.

-Tranquilo yo estaré en la casa también a una distancia prudente de Crona, y me asegurare de vigilar al objetivo, igual no tienes que preocuparte tanto por Ángela tiene su hechizo de invisibilidad y si permanece como camaleón no hará ningún ruido y por su bajo nivel mágico Crona no podría percibirla.-Explico la bruja sapo con seriedad, volteo para ver a Ángela que se miraba preocupada.-No te preocupes, no permitiré que te hagan daño.-Le dijo la joven a la pequeña calmándola.

Mifune se convenció de que las intenciones de Eruka eran buenas, así que permitió que la niña acompañara a la joven. Ambas se transformaron en sapo y camaleón, Eruka salto hasta la habitación de Tsubaki y se quedo en la ventana. Puedo ver como entraba sola a la habitación esa hubiese sido una oportunidad de oro para capturarla, pero para su mala suerte Black Star entro con ella tuvo que saltar más y quedar debajo de la cama de la joven.

.

.

.

.

El chico ninja y Tsubaki ni enterados estaban de la presencia de Eruka. La joven Nakatsukasa y el chico estrella platicaron amenamente como si no hubiera un mañana en eso Black Star se le ocurrió darle una vez la carta para ella.

-Tsubaki esto es para ti.-Dijo el joven sonrojada entregando una hoja doblada.

La chica de cabello azabache, tomo aquella hoja y la leyó completa. Palabra por palabra, párrafo por párrafo. Y mientras más leía más amor sentía ante su protector, lo miro con dulzura y aprecio. El joven que le agradeció a Maka su consejo al ver que su carta había llegado al corazón de su amada. Pudo ver como ella se inclino un poco con los ojos cerrados. Él lo entendió , hizo lo mismo juntaron sus labios con ternura y se fundieron en un dulce beso. Los dos se miraron y no había nada más que decir se amaban no necesitaban nada más. Black Star se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el marco de la ventana para vigilar.

Eruka seguía bajo la cama, aun que pudiera aun no era el momento de ejecutar el plan. Tenía que averiguar más sobre Black Star para llevarlo acabo. No lo subestimaría como Mifune.

Continuara.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose hadilu-chan**


	9. la debilidad del ninja y la bruja

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

**La debilidad del ninja y la bruja.**

Kid tuvo que marcharse decepcionado porque tendría que esperar para ver a Crona. Lo bueno era que le había dado algo a ella para que lo recordase.

Eruka miraba atentamente al carruaje marcharse, todo salía según lo planeado. Necesitaba informarle eso a Medusa, pero primero tendría que averiguar cual era la debilidad de Black Star y su clan. Miro a Ángela acercarse en su forma camaleón; ella desde el lago le indico el bosque y las dos se escondieron en este y volvieron a sus formas originales.

-Dime que averiguaste Ángela.-Demando la bruja sapo.

-Hasta ahora puedo ver que el hijo del emperador, esta muy enamorado de Crona y que el ninja vigila al objetico con cierto interés personal.-Explico la pequeña.

-Eso ya lo sé, dime algo que desconozco.-Dijo algo molesta Eruka.

-Perdona Eruka, pude ver que tanto él como Crona tienen un punto débil en común los sirvientes.- Menciona en tono malicioso la brujita.

-¿Enserio? Eso suena bien, podríamos sacar provecho de eso.-Propuso Eruka.

-Tenemos que hacer que esos dos se ausenten así tomaremos posesión de los sirvientes y esos dos nos entregaran al objetivo-Agrega Ángela.

-También necesitamos a Crona para tener acceso al palacio.-Discrepo Eruka.-En ese caso no solo pediremos al objetivo también deber pedirle a ella que venga con nosotros.-Propuso la chica de cabello celeste.

-Es buena idea Eruka, con eso Medusa nos liberara a ti, a mí y a papá y así volveremos a ver a mi madre la extraño.-Dijo con melancolía la brujita.

-Tranquila linda ve y dile a tú padre; que se prepare ya que en esta semana iniciaremos el operativo.-Le dijo Eruka asegurándole a la niña que tendrían éxito.

.

.

.

.

Crona estaba ayudando a Maka y Soul a limpiar el ático de la casa feudal. La pelirosa estaba siempre alerta ya que aun sentía la presencia de Eruka y otra bruja; cosa que le hacía temer por la vida de sus amigos, en especial por Black Star. Agradecía que Kid ya se había ido de la casa y con eso estaba a salvo, miro el collar que le obsequio. Ella lo amaba y esperaba que su madre no se interpusiera entre ellos.

-Crona ¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto Maka preocupada por el comportamiento de la joven de cabello rosa.

-Nada Maka-chan, sigamos limpiando que si no se enojara el señor Nakatsukasa.- Le respondió la bruja dragó siguiendo con lo suyo.

Maka siguió limpiando. Pero igual le afligía el comportamiento actual de Crona, desde el día que ella y Black Star arreglaran el jardín. La chica andaba muy paranoica y ansiosa, esperaba que eso no durara mucho.

.

.

.

.

Black Star estaba en esos momentos comiendo con su padre que lo miraba serio. Como sí hubiese descubierto lo suyo con Tsubaki.

-Hijo estas metiéndote en un problema serio.- Advirtió White Star mirando de mnera desaprobatoria.

- Padre yo la amo es la mujer de mi vida.- Respondió el joven a la ofensiva.

-Tienes que tomar en cuenta en cuenta que esa chica es la única que conoces, eso no es amor es solo curiosidad.-Corrigió el hombre de cabellos blancos.

-Crees que te las sabes todas ¿no? Mi amor por esa chica es legitimo y pasional es todo para mí.-Le dijo desafiante.

-Madura de una vez, ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos. Ella es superior a tía en rango social su padre jamás te permitirá casarte con ella.-Aseguro furioso el ninja mayor.

-Si demuestro que soy capaz de protegerla a todo costa seguro me lo permitirá.-Espeto el joven lleno de rabia.

.¿Que te garantiza que ella sienta lo mismo que tú? Tal vez solo te vea como un lacayo más. Aseguro el hombre.

-Eso no es cierto, Tsubaki no es así ella me ayer la bese.-Respondió iracundo Black Star.

-¡Eso no prueba nada! Seguro juega contigo no seas inocente.-Regaño furioso el hombre.

-no es cierto padre te lo demostrare, si me disculpas tengo que cumplir mi deber.-Finalizo Black Star dejando solo a su padre.

"_Hijo si es verdad lo que dices ten cuidado; tus acciones podrían llevarte a la muerte. Peor aún podrían peligrar las vidas de terceros. Tan solo espero que tomes las decisiones correctas y no lo eches a perder." _Pensó White Star mirando a su hijo con orgullo.

.

.

.

.

Tsubaki estaba bebiendo té en compañía de Maka y_ Crona se juntaban con ella, para hacerle compañía a la chica; desde la llegada de Black Star no hacían mucha falta las reuniones. Pero Tsubaki insistió en continuarlas quienes eran para negarse._

_-¿Es verdad? ¿Black-kun te beso?-Pregunto incrédula Crona._

_-Si además me entrego esta hermosa carta.-Respondió la pelinegra sonrojada con el papel contra el pecho._

"_Siguió mi consejo ¡qué bien!" _Pensó Maka.

-Es una señal Tsubaki-chan, ambos deben estar juntos se merecen el uno al otro.-Propuso Maka.

-Maka-chan tienes razón un oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días.- Concordó crona.

-Lo sabía mis plegarías han sido escuchadas al fin encontré el amor y quizás con ello logre mi libertad a su lado; tendremos hijos y seremos felices.-Dijo ilusionada la joven Nakatsukasa.

Mientras sus amigas la miraban felices.

.

.

.

.

Las jóvenes a excepción de Crona; no notaron que estaban siendo observadas por una brujita camuflada y escondida en la habitación esperando el día de la emboscada.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose hadilu-chan ****CoolXCoffee**


	10. Peligro parte uno

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

**Peligro parte 1**

Black Star y Crona estaban nerviosos al sentir esa incomoda tranquilidad que era inquietantemente eterna. Como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar, pero tenían que permanecer calmados para no alterar a sus amigos.

Ángela estaba en la espesura del bosque cercano a la casa, se había ido de la casa y abandonado su puesto, porque no soporto más verlos a ellos tan felices. Mientras que ella sufría trabajando amenazada junto a su padre por una malvada y ponzoñosa bruja serpiente.

Extrañaba su vida anterior por eso tenía que arruinar las vidas de aquellos jóvenes. Le gustara o no, algo que también le preocupaba era la presencia de Crona. Eruka le advirtió sobre la poderosa bruja dragón y de su habilidad de convertir su sangre azabache en una espada capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa.

Esos cuentos sobe ella la aterraba, Eruka también le había hablado de la inmersa locura de la joven. Eso último no lo veía muy claro, porque al espiarla parecía una joven normal, tranquila, hermosa y dadivosa; pero tenía que claro no podía fiarse de las aparciencias. Debía confiar en Eruka ya que ella le prometió que la protegería.

.

.

.

.

Eruka por su parte, estaba poniendo en marcha ese mismo momento la operación. Casualmente Soul estaba desprevenido limpiando las esquinas de las paredes de telarañas. La bruja sapo aprovecho atraparlo invocando una rana que lo atrapo con su lengua. Ya solo quedaba capturar a Maka y ya tenía a la bruja indicaba para ese trabajo.

.

.

.

.

Black Star y Tsubaki paseaban por el jardín trasero felices. Era hermoso lo compartían el joven ninja y era feliz al saber que la joven heredera le correspondía y poder decirle a su padre un te lo dije. Era un sueño hecho realidad nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz; podía tomarla de su suave y tersa mano de princesa y ver sus bellos ojos azabaches y escuchar su hermosa voz. Y tenía pensado que al terminar la misión el pediría la mano de la bella chica, su dulce y bella princesa a quien protegería con su vida.

Tsubaki era tan feliz como él a su lado ella era una mujer libre de presiones y saber que la amaba como era. No por su titulo ni por su belleza; ese joven amaba a Tsubaki la chica que lo amaría hasta el final de sus días. Pero no sabían que eran observados por un hombre con apariencia lobuna y mirada asesina. Se trataba de Free otro sirviente de Medusa, que esperaba paciente la señal de Eruka para atacar a Black Star y llevarse a Tsubaki si no resultaba el plan. Pero debía admitir que su instinto asesino no le permitía acatar esa orden tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la casa Maka limpiaba el sótano de la casa cuando escucho el sonido de unos ratoncitos que se acercaban a ella. La joven rubia los ignoro y continuo con su labor. Los ratoncitos se convirtieron en brujas pequeñas que se unieron para convertirse en una joven hermosa de cabello rosa y corto y curvas pronunciadas. La bruja uso un hechizo se hizo mágicos para someter a Maka y apresarla. La arrastro hasta donde están Eruka y Soul que estaba amordazado.

-Me alegra que hallas capturado a la chica y que no te halla costado.-Elogio Eruka a la bruja ratón.

-Lo mismo digo, estos dos serán muy útiles para Medusa-sama.-Contesto Mizune depositando a Maka al lado de Soul. -¿Crees que ellos convenzan a Crona, para que nos ayude con el principito ese?-Pregunto la bruja ratón.

-Claro, ella los quiere mucho son como su familia y no la culpo medusa-sama me asusta no la culpo por querer huír de nosotros.-Admitió Eruka.

-Igual solo tenemos que avisarle a ella y al mocoso que sus queridos amigos están en peligro y nos darán al objetivo y Crona vendrá con nosotros.-Dijo contenta Mizune.

Las dos brujas rieron ante los aterrorizados Soul y Maka que no sabían que hacer.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose hadilu-chan CoolXCoffee**


	11. peligro parte dos

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

**Peligro parte 2**

Crona estaba afligida no sabía con exactitud que ocurría pero presentía que algo estaba pasando. Lo supo al ver que Maka aun no volvía del sótano; tampoco había visto a Soul en todo el día, espera que no les hubiese pasado nada. Se calmo al ver a Black Star cerca de allí.

-Black-kun ¿has visto a Maka?-Pregunto la joven de cabellos rosa. Esperanzada esperando una respuesta positiva de parte del joven.

-No, creí que estaba contigo.-Respondió calmado el joven.

-No la última vez que la vi iba al sótano, y ya nunca volvió.-Contesto Crona preocupada.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Dónde esta Soul? No lo vi en todo el día.-Se pregunto Black Star con intriga.

-Yo también sospecho algo, tan solo espero que no les ocurra nada.-Dijo angustiada Crona.

.

.

.

.

En el sótano Eruka y Mizune preparaban su nota de secuestro para Crona y Black Star. Soul y Maka seguían atados juntos.- Soul estaba inconsciente contra la espalda de Maka. Ella pensaba de que forma podrían ellos dos escapar. No paso mucho para que Eruka se percatara de sus intenciones; al ver que la joven intentaba cortar la soga que los mantenía atados con un trozo de metal que sobresalía de una esquina de la pared, acto que conllevo a un castigo. Eruka invoco una pequeña bomba renacuajo para que vigilara a Maka. La joven al verla suspendió su intento de escape.

-Ni creas que escaparas tan fácilmente amiga.-Fue lo que le dijo la buja sapo de manera amenazadora a Maka.

-Considérate afortunada de que te necesitemos viva a ti y a tu novio.-Agrego arrogante Mizune mientras le entregaba un pequeño papel a Ángela en forma de camaleón.

Maka bajo la vista resignada esperando al menos que Crona o Black Star pudieran sacarlos de está.

.

.

.

.

La tarde llego rápidamente a la casa feudal, Black star seguía de guardia frente a la habitación de Tsubaki. Repentinamente una nota cayo del techo sobre su cabeza; curioso la abrió y se espanto al leer el contenido.

"_Crona y Ninja:_

_Tenemos a sus amigos si los quieren, con vida entréguenos a la heredera de la casa de lo contrario sus amigos no vivirán más allá del anochecer." _

Black star decidió discutir ese asunto con Crona. Ya que suponía que los secuestradores seguramente eran conocidos de ella. Crona leyó la nota de secuestro, se enfureció al leer cada palabra de aquel pedazo de papel; adivino quienes eran los responsables de tal acto supo que estaban cerc, pero no pensó que Mizune y Eruka fueran capaces de algo así. Pensó unos instantes en un plan para salvar a sus amigos.

-Black Star, tengo una plan para slavar a Soul y Maka. Necesito de todo tu apoyo ¿entiendes?-Pregunto Crona.

Black star asintió, sabía que era un asunto serió sus amigos y el amor de su vida estaban en peligro.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-Pregunto el joven ninja.

-Lleva a Tsubaki a una habitación secreta aprueba de magia que yo misma hechice consiente de que algo así sucedería, te hare un pequeño mapa para que puedas guiarte por la casa y mantener a salvo a Tsubaki. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer si es necesario elimina al que se oponga-Le explico Crona de manera directa.

-Entendido.-Respondió el joven de cabellos azules tomando el mapa.-Tú ¿Qué haras?-Pregunto Black Star preocupado.

-Yo me hare pasar por Tsubaki con un hechizo de transformación, con eso mantendré a salvo a todos.-Respondió Crona con triste al saber el sacrificio que significaba eso. Black Star le dio una palmada a su amiga, para luego separarse y dar riendas sueltas al plan.

.

.

.

.

Black Star fue a la habitación de Tsubaki, la joven al principio se lanzo a sus brazos feliz. Se entristeció al verlo preocupado y distante.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto afligida la joven.

-Tsubaki, corres grave peligro aquí tenemos que irnos a un sitio especial que Crona preparo para nosotros.-Le explico este tomando con delicadeza la suave mano de la joven.

Tsubaki se aferro a la mano de su amado, ambos corrieron por varios pasillos hasta hallar una habitación oculta en el fondo de la casa. Black Star abrió la puerta y la joven entro; aunque su deber era permanecer afuera decidió entrar a abrazar y consolar a sus amada. Al ver la triste y asustada esperando que el plan de su amiga funcionara.

.

.

.

.

El anochecer llego, Crona disfrazada de Tsubaki estaba en el jardín principal esperando a los secuestradores. Vio a Eruka, Mizune y aun enorme hombre musculoso de aspecto lobuno a quien reconoció como Free. Detrás de ellos estaban Maka y Soul atados juntos el albino aun seguía inconsciente.

-Señorita Nakatsukasa si quiere salvar a sus amigos será mejor que coopere con nosotros.-Dijo de forma educada Eruka.

-Lo hare con la condición de que si me entrego no molestaran a mis amigos.-Respondió desafiante Crona.

-Lo prometemos.-Dicho esto Eruka libero a los jóvenes. Maka arrastro a Soul a un lugar lejano a las brujas y a Free intentando despertar al albino.

Crona avanzo hasta casi llegar con los secuestradores cuando repentinamente un círculo brillo alrededor de Crona revelando su verdadero aspecto.

-¿Creíste que no tomamos en cuenta los hechizos de transformación? Eres muy inocente Crona.-Alardeo orgullosa Mizune.

-Admito que has mejorado estos cuatro años, casi nos engañas y debo admitir que te vez bien con el cabello largo ahora si pareces una chica.- Admitió antipática Eruka.

-Quería resolver este conflicto de manera pacífica pero veo que no hay de otra, luchare con ustedes si es necesario; no me importa que se trate de tres contra uno ustedes no son rivales.-Hizo una pausa para liberar sus enormes alas negras de dragón, se mordió el dedo para liberar algo de sangre negra que convirtió en una espada.-Para Crona Gorgón la bruja dragón.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose hadilu-chan CoolXCoffee ****Miyoko Nott**** y ****zidaga96**


	12. Peligro parte tres

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

_**Letras inclinadas recuerdos**_

**Peligro parte 3**

Crona se abalanzo contra Eruka que apenas pudo reaccionar al ataque de la bruja dragón. Free iba a atacar a Crona por atrás, hasta que la voz de Mizune lo detuvo.

-¡No pierdas el tiempo busca a la chica nosotras nos encargaremos de Crona!-Grito Mizune sacando unos hilos mágicos con los que logro atar las alas de Crona haciendo que callera en picada al suelo.

Cosa que aprovecho Eruka para atacarla. Free por su parte entro a la casa feudal buscando el rastro de Tsubaki y Black Star.

.

.

.

.

Soul despertó aturdido pudo ver que Maka se encontraba afligida y noto porque. Crona estaba luchando contra dos brujas y al parecer las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

-Maka tenemos que ayudar a Crona.-Dice el albino levantándose como puede.

-Tienes razón ¡vamos Soul!-Exclama esperanzada Maka por saber que podrá ayudar a su amiga.

Maka toma la mano de Soul y este automáticamente se convierte en una guadaña. Maka corre en dirección a Mizune,; pero no la ataca en lugar de eso rompe los hilos mágicos liberando las alas de Crona puede atacar con mayor libertad a Eruka quien estaba sorprendida al saber que el técnico y el arma que intento eliminar Medusa hace tres años no habían muerto con ello bino un recuerdo de ese día.

.

.

.

.

_Era de noche en una pequeña aldea todo el mundo se encontraba profundamente dormidos en sus cómodas cosas. Medusa, Eruka, Free y Crona. Estaban en medio de esta verificando que nadie estuviese en las calles._

_-Medusa-sama ¿cree usted que los objetivos a eliminar se encuentran aquí?-Pregunto curiosa la joven de cabellos celestes._

_-Si no hay duda, aquí están esas alimañas rápido quememos las casas debemos procurar no dejar sobrevivientes.-Sentencia la bruja serpiente._

_Todos comienzan a quemar cada una de las viviendas algunos aldeanos corrían despavoridos de sus casas. Solo para ser asesinados por ellos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

No contaba con que los únicos sobrevivientes eran los objetivos que debieron eliminar ese día. Dejo sus dudas a un lado para continuar con la pelea. Lanzándole a Crona varias bombas renacuajo que destruía con su espada. Mientras Mizune intentaba, esquivar los ataques de Soul y Maka.

-¿Cómo son tan rápidos?-Pregunto impresionada la bruja ratón.

-Practicamos en el bosque por las noches.-Dice confiada Maka.

-Somos más fuertes de lo que crees.-Contesta Soul aun en su forma de arma para luego seguir intentando cortar a Mizune.

Crona seguía sumergida en su propia batalla procurando más que todo evitar que dañaran la cada esperando que Free no encontrara la habitación especial donde se encontraban Black Star y Tsubaki.

.

.

.

En el interior de la casa feudal, Free rastreaba el olor Tsubaki y Black Star. Todo gracias a las prendas que le proporciono Ángela, no tardo mucho en encontrar la habitación especial de Crona. El al momento intento destruir la puerta convertido en lobo y con hechizos se dio cuenta de que no podía abrir la puerta con magia. Pensó unos instantes alguna forma de abrir la puerta y recordó que Ángela y Eruka. Le habían comentado que Black Star era un joven orgulloso y presumido. No era necesario abrir la puerta, la puerta se abriría sin hacer la mayor violencia. Lo único que había que hacer era atacar la confianza y masculinidad del joven ninja.

-¡Hey cobarde sal y da la cara!-Grita Free a todo pulmón.

Dentro de la habitación Black Star apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Amor no le hagas caso, sabes que lo hace para molestarte no abras la puerta.-

El joven era consciente de ello. Pero de todos modos se sentía insultado y deshonrado con aquellas palabras. Tsubaki lo abrazaba tratando de calmarlo en vano ya que su ira interna que lo corroía.

Fuera de la habitación Free se desesperaba un poco tenía que hacer salir.

-Eres una gallina, necesitas que Crona y una puerta te protejan. Pensé que los ninjas tenían honor.-Se burlo el hombre lobo.

Acabando con la poca cordura y paciencia que le quedaba abrió de manera estrepitosa la puerta para cerrarla poniéndose en guadía.

-Ya lo veremos.-Respondió Free también poniéndose en guardia.

Continuara.

Agradecimientos a:

Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose hadilu-chan CoolXCoffee Miyoko Nott y zidaga96


	13. Peligro final

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo el fic se centra en un universo alterno en el antiguo Japón.**

_**Letras inclinadas recuerdos**_

**Peligro final**

Black star desenfunda su espada. Free sonríe saboreando el triunfo, siendo consciente de que sin un arma especial no sería capaz de hacerle ni cosquillas. El joven se abalanzo sobre el enorme hombre lobo, quien esquivo sin problemas el ataque tomando al joven por la pierna quitándole la espada.

-¿Pensaste que esta inútil arma te protegería?- eres un idiota ja, ja.-Se burla Free con sorna.

Sin saber que eso era lo que Black Star planeaba aprovecho su distracción para plantarle profundamente un Kunai en la pierna. Free soltándolo a él y a su espada.

-No soy un idiota.-Responde triunfal el joven.- Quizás mi espada no sea suficiente para ti, pero tengo algunas armas que están hechas de plata.

-Maldito mocoso.-Ruge molesto Free apunto de lanzarse al joven ninja. Pero una cadena no le permite avanzar.

Tanto Free como Black Star se asombran al ver que la cadena proviene del cabello de Tsubaki. Los dos desconocían el hecho de que la joven fuera un arma. La chica cambio por completo su forma convirtiéndose en dos guadañas unidas a una cadena.

"_vamos lo venceremos juntos" _Le grita la joven en forma de arma.

Black Star asiente y toma la cadena que sostiene a Free y lo ata. El hombre lobo intenta resistirse paro no puede defenderse ante el gran poder de la cadena de Tsubaki que termina enrollándolo por completo. Ni sus garras y fauces rompen la cadena la asfixia y termina inconsciente. Con eso ambos amantes lograron vencer a aquella amenaza.

.

.

.

.

En el patio las cosas estaban saliendo bien para Crona,Soul y Maka. Mizune y Eruka se les estaba agotando la energía mágica con ello su seguridad estaba garantizada; pero lo que ninguno de los tres sabía era que una amenaza mayor estaba cerca de allí.

.

.

.

.

Tsubaki volvió a entrar a la habitación anti magia al asegurarse de que Free no despertaría. Black star se dedico a cargar el pesado cuerpo del hombre lobo para alejarlo de su amada. Confiando ciegamente en sus amigos suponiendo que lo peor ya había terminado; lo que no sabía era que lo peor a penas comenzaba.

.

.

.

.

Mizune y Eruka estaban a punto de rendirse, cuando de la nada un enorme resplandor negro que tanto ellas como Crona conocían. Las dos brujas repentinamente dejaron de pelear sorprendiendo únicamente a Soul y a Maka pero no a Crona que temblaba del miedo pensando lo peor.

.

.

.

.

Black Star decidió alejar el cuerpo del hombre lobo en el exterior de la csa. Para descansar se volteo un momento y cuando giro su cuerpo a donde debía estar Free ya no estaba. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa pero trato de guardar la calma sabía que al menos Tsubaki estaba a salvo era lo que importaba. Decidió que lo mejor era ayudar a sus amigos, corrió en dirección al patio donde las cosas comenzaban a ponerse sombrías.

.

.

.

.

Del resplandor emerge Medusa aterrorizando a Crona, Maka Soul y las otras dos brujas.

-¡Que gusto! Me da ver a mi pequeña ¿Cómo has estado Crona?-Pregunta Medusa con una sonrisa de miedo dejando atónitos a Soul y Maka.-Hija ya me canse de jugar si no entregas a la chica tendrás que entregarte tú.-Propone la bruja serpiente.

-¡No!-Responde enfadada la chica armándose de valor.

Que enojo a Medusa cubriendo a sus amigos con un aura negra.

-Si no te entregas los mato.- Amenaza furica Medusa.

Crona lo piensa unos momentos.

-Si me entro ¿Prometes no hacerles daño?-Pregunta firme la joven.

-Si hija lo prometo ahora se buena niña y ven con mami.-

Crona asiente y vuela al lado de su madre. Medusa los libera y se marchan todos. Eso llega Black Star que ve a sus amigos tristes. Busca a Crona por todas partes sin éxito.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunta preocupado

-Se llamaron a Crona.-Responde Maka rompiendo en llanto.

Black Star y los demás perdieron a una amiga y no se rendirían hasta tenerla sana y salva.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Rozenblaki, DjPuMa13g, yuki-chan22 Death the rose hadilu-chan CoolXCoffee Miyoko Nott y zidaga96**


End file.
